


Nothing fancy

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal, post-finale. They have some things they need to discuss. They need to agree on who to kill, and who not to. And then they need to talk about consummating their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing fancy

Their new habitat is nothing fancy.  
Will has insisted they need to lay low. For now.  
They are presumed dead, but the world needs to truly believe it, more time has to pass for Jack Crawford to give up the search.  
Hannibal has a job as a bookseller, antique first editions, and such things, things that he can appreciate.

Will works at a shelter for stray dogs. Their forged papers will do for now, Will insists they stay under the radar.  
No visits to the opera, no wine that can only be found in special stores in Paris.  
Remember, he says that’s how you got caught before.  
Hannibal huffs over his precious books, and pours himself a nice Chianti.

*  
They have time for a serious discussion over wine(cheap) and meat(non-human.)  
“You can’t kill like you used to,” says Will.  
“To avoid capture,” says Hannibal, each syllable a challenge.  
“Yes. And because you want to kill with me now.”  
“Do I?”  
“Oh come one, that dragon kill was the best orgasm you had out of bed.”  
“Yes,” allows Hannibal. He still gets hard when he remembers Will slicing into Dolarhyde, his eyes feral at last, his body covered in dragon-blood.  
“So. Alana’s off the menu.”  
“Is she?”  
“Yes. She’s guarded by Margot’s people, and if she goes they’ll know it was you. Plus I like her.”  
“Do you?”  
“I like her, but I love you.”  
Hannibal’s laser eyes soften visibly.  
“Fine. Any other dietary restrictions you wish to impose, beloved?”  
“Yes. Molly and Walter are off the meny.”  
“Fine.”  
“As is Jack and anybody else FBI.”  
“I got it. Too risky.”  
“Yes. I like them. But I can’t stop killing now.” Will sounds sad.  
“So how do we solve that issue?”  
“We take down targets who are guilty, and at a slower rate than ever before. Murderers, rapists and the like. There’s a smorgasbord of them out there. I can find them.”  
“Fine. If I don’t agree with that?”  
“We both know we can’t live without each other. And those are my terms.”  
“Fine.”  
“Then there’s the other thing..”  
“Which is?”  
“Our relationship remains unconsummated. Physically I mean. Do you want me sexually?”  
“Of course I do. I was waiting for the right time.”  
“Oh, God. You were going to seduce me slowly.”  
“Yes. “  
“Well, it’s been long enough and we’re both aching for it. It’s time.”  
Hannibal smiles. “Yes,” he agrees.  
He had objections to Will’s demands, but he’ll play along to keep him happy.  
He was planning a long drawn-out seduction, but this will work too.  
He’ll indulge Will and later work on getting him to bend his hard and fast rules.  
Will has won the battle. The war rages on.

*  
Their first time is on a bed with cheap sheets.  
They wrestle awkwardly, before drowning in an embrace that can’t be severed.  
Until they need to undress.  
Hannibal bites into Will’s neck, nearly drawing blood.  
He possesses the other slowly, cherishing the move of his hips over Will’s, the glide of his cock into Will’s tight ass, the sighs and moans they make.  
His orgasm is one for the ages, roaring and spilling his seed into Will’s warm body.  
Will’s mirroring climax could wake the dead.  
They go to see Tosca at a small playhouse after that.  
Will can clearly be persuaded after good sex.  
Hannibal delights in the knowledge.  
He has a million things he wants, and this could be a good way to bend the rules without breaking them too much.  
His amoral ways and Will’s more moral ones means a fight that will not end. That is a great aphrodisiac. Their conflicting natures remain locked together.


End file.
